SUN & MOON
by PiNkCuLLeN02
Summary: Edward leaves his best friend Bella when they are 14. He returns 5years l8r looking diffrent. He has no more glasses or acne .&. he has a 6-pack. UqH HOT. Will Bella give into temtaion or can she live with out him.?. Read On .&. find out.!.
1. Reliving the Past!

**Disclaimer: Well ii own a copy of Twilight, And maybe some posters, but i do not own the freeking book. truly wish i did tho. =[ *TeARSz***

**1. Reliving the past.**

(**Flashback**)

_' "So We'll Be best friends forever right?" I asked my best friend Edward Cullen._

_We've been friends since he moved to New York here five years ago. He was shy, and so was I. He was skinny and scrawny, and had really bad acne. His hair was a weird yet beautiful shade of bronze, and he had the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. He would drag me to his room so I could help him research for a way to cure cancer. I felt so sad for him. He was obsessed with it. Well that and basket ball._

_You see when he was seven his mom died of cancer, and before he buried her he promised her he would find a cure and become a doctor so that he can help people who were sick._

_After his mom died he came to live with my best friend and his god sister and his god parents. They also had another son which was her brother. He was always so shy and stayed inside.  
Alice was my best friend and his god sister, her and Emmett her brother would always play with me. Alice for some reason was always obsessed with shopping. Well when Edward finally decided to come out we would always play freeze tag. With Alice's step brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were always together and so was Alice and Jasper. We were always together and made plans for high school. Me and Alice and Rosalie were going to be on the cheerleading or dance team and the boys the basketball team._

_Every morning I would sneak away from my house to wake him up and every night Edward would sneak into my room window after climbing my huge oak tree. He would always read or sing me to sleep, up until they left._

_I was fourteen, and was so mad. I didn't want to even say good bye, I remember I was crying so much, and got startled when a pair of warm arms rapped me in and embracing hug. I looked up my eye sight blurry from the tears waiting to escape. When they finally escaped I saw my Edward looking at me a tear falling down his left cheek. He hugged me tighter._

_A few minutes after I cried some more in his arms he pulled away and lifted my chin with his four finger so that I could look at him._

_"Promise me you'll always be my Sun Bella" he told me, I simply nodded afraid I'd break down and cry again. I tried to compose myself._

_"Promise you'll always be my Moon Edward" he simply chuckled and promised, oh how I was going to miss that chuckle. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine, that was my first kiss and probably be my only one due to the fact that I wasn't like his brothers and sisters who were beautiful, I was plain Jane, I had plain brown hair and plain chocolate brown eyes. I was pale because my mom is half albino. We marked ourselves, he drew a beautiful Sun on my left wrist and I drew a beautiful outline of a crescent moon on his left wrist._

_After I said goodbye to all of them and watched them drive away in their mini van, I ran to my room and cried some more. His God father Carlisle had moved to a place called Forks, to work at a hospital, he was a doctor, and his Wife Esme would open up and interior decorating store._

_I went to my computer and typed in Forks. It said it rained about ninety five percent of the year there and was constantly covered by clouds. I would never want to move there, New York was my home and will always be my home.'_

(**End flash back**)

That was five years ago, and I still miss Edward, a lot. But he's a part of my past. My plain Jane looks apparently mad it to Sexy Jane, I'm an honors student, student body president, and captain of the cheerleading team. I had guys throwing them selves at me asking me out every ten minutes.

I walk towards my fifth period calculus class and sat down in the middle of my two best friends Arlene and Christina both were beautiful and both are on the cheerleading team with me. Christina is a beautiful tanned Puerto Rican with an hour glass type body, with hazel eyes, big boobs and of course a big butt. She had the most beautiful smile that kept the guys drooling over her. Unfortunately she was way out of their league and gay. Ha…ha, too bad guys. Arlene was a light skinned Dominican with blue eyes and a nice smile. She didn't exactly have a lot going on in the boob compartment but she sure made it up in her butt. We sat down in our seats and listened to our teacher Mr. Oltorik. He started up the lesson and we started our assignment.

"So did you see the new guy? He's so gorgeous and has the most beautiful green eyes." Arlene asked in a whisper, Christina just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Nope, but I heard the blonde is freaking hot" Christina said while Arlene rolled her eyes in disgust. Arlene didn't have a problem with Christina being a lesbian but sometimes it got on her nerves. We finished our work with ten minutes to spare and just talked about the next basket ball game. We were so excited and were holding auditions for our next game. The basket ball team was looking for a new captain since the last one got kicked out for taking drugs.

"Ok so try outs are going to be held after school from three to four" Arlene said.

"Ugh and can we please get some talented girls that are hot for once, please for me?" Christina pleaded holding her hands together.

"Ugh, you're such a lesbo Chris, and that's with a capitol L." Arlene said wile standing up and gathering her things. We all had on our cheerleading sweats and our white beaters.

"You're just mad because you really want to kiss me but you don't want anyone to find out you're a secret Lesbian, but it's ok, it'll be our little secret" Chris said winking and giggling.

We walked towards the lunch room and saw a crowd of anxious teen girls from our school surrounding some guy his back was towards us so I couldn't see his face. All I could tell was that he was tall. I rolled my eyes and was going to make my way to my usual table, but Arlene grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the crowd of gawking and drooling girls.

"What are you doing Arlene, I am not going in that crowd." I told her while stumbling over my own feet a couple of times and almost falling on my face. She pushed her way through the crowd of sex crazed girls.

"Excuse me head cheerleader coming through!!" Arlene yelled, the shouting and squealing decreased a little. Arlene pushed two girls who almost fell on their faces.

"Hey watch where you're going bitch!!" Jessica Stanly yelled, she noticed who pushed her and rolled her eyes. Lauren Mallory looked at us and growled a little. Arlene continued to shove people out of the way not giving a dam about who she pushed out the way. We continued to push through until we got a few feet away from the guy. Arlene let go of my hand and walked around to face the boy.

"Hey again" she said smiling he combed his hair with his hair.

"So what's your name again?" she asked putting her arm around his; When she did that most of the girls shrugged and walked away mumbling cuss words under their breaths. She looked at me and realized I was waiting for her.

"Oh how silly of me this is my friend Bella, Bella this is…" he turned around and looked at me weirdly. Then he smiled.

"Bella!?" he said, I looked at him confused that's when I looked into his eyes and saw the unusual shad of bronze his hair was.

"Oh My GOD, Edward!?" I asked he simply nodded and opened his arms to give me a hug. There were no words to describe how I felt when he embraced me, I felt warm, loved, and most of all whole again; I then unwrapped my arms from around him and observed him. He was HOT!!!

"Wow you look so different, what happened?" I asked blushing.

"Well puberty happened" we both laughed.

"I mean you look so different, you have no glasses, no acne, you're built, and your hair is different" I said looking at his shirt, I could see the out line of a six pack. 'Mmm yummy'. I thought I only wish I could say it out loud.

"You look different too, you lost a lot of weight, your hair is longer, and your taller." He said looking at my figure, dam him for mentioning my past, I had put myself on a diet that summer he left. I blushed of embarrassment. He chuckled.

"I see you still have that same beautiful blush" I blushed some more. That's when I noticed.

"Oh how's Alice and the rest of your family?" I asked. He smiled.

"They're alright" he said with a wide smile.

"gosh I miss Alice so much, her always dragging me to the mall for the latest fashion, I mean it was sickening but it was fun." I laughed.

"Well you can tell her yourself" he said grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked puzzled. He stopped after we passed some tables and hid me behind me. I heard a booming laugh and my heart stopped.

"Hey guys guess what?" he said happily.

"What Edward?" I heard a bored Rosalie ask. He pulled me out and everyone froze. Alice was the one to break the silence; I mean her squealed was so loud I could feel the stares people were giving her.

"OMC, Bella!!" she got up and hugged me jumping up and down, I laughed and Rosalie got up shocked.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said giving me an embracing hug. She released me and gave me a once over look.

"You've changed a lot" she said, I simply smiled. A blonde guy stood up and opened his arms for an embrace; I walked over and hugged him.

"You look really different Bella" he said. I looked over at Emmett who was smiling devilishly with open arms. I panicked.

"Oh…no you don't" he said running towards me and giving me his infamous bear hug.

"Emmett I cant breath" I tried to say; he put me down and smiled.

"I've missed you all" I told them. They smiled. I looked around and saw Arlene.

"Oh every one this is my best friend Arlene, Arlene this is…" I pointed at the smallest of the group "Alice"

I pointed to the only blonde girl in our group, "Rosalie".

Then the only blonde guy "Rosalie's twin brother Jasper"

The biggest one in our group, "This is Emmett" and finally the one that took my heart away, "and finally, Edward" she waved to everyone and Christina came over.

"Oh and everyone this is my other best friend Christina" Christina simply smiled and waved. We talked about everything from our past and how our lives changed.

It turns out that Alice and Rosalie were cheerleaders at their old school Forks high and the boys were on the basket ball team. Edward was the captain.

Someone taped me on my back it was Mia a girl on the cheerleading team.

"Hey B, are we still holding tryouts this afternoon?" she asked her blue eyes looking puzzled.

"Yeah at three, it ends at four" I told her she smiled, and walked back to the table I usually sat at which was the cheerleading table.

"Tryouts for what?" Alice asked.

"Oh tryouts for our cheerleading squad, we need about three more people" I told her, her eyes got wide.

"That's great Rose we should try out, it'll be fun" she told Rosalie.

"Yeah we should, totally" Rose replied.

"Oh and you guys should try out for the basket ball team. Try outs are around four thirty after we finish using the gym" the guys looked happy.

"Hell yeah!!" Emmett yelled and smacked hands with Jasper.

The bell rang and we got up for our sixth period class.

"So what do you guys have next?" Jasper asked.

"Biology" me and Edward said in unison, we both laughed.

"I'll show you the way then" I told him he grabbed my hand and squeezed it, making my heart stop, then giving me butter flies.

**Okk ppl please Review i need 2 kno iiF i should continue my story or not. if i get at least five to ten reviews ill continue. Please just make me happy. Pretty please with suger lumps on top. P.s. Very Happy Un BiiRth dAy tO Every 0o1. Muasz -B**


	2. Tag you're kissEd !

**Disclaimer: ii dont own anything Twilight except copies of all four books, some posters, and a team Edward shirt. Meyer aparently wont give me the rights to said books. But i due own Arlene and Christina. ANy ways enjoy. **

**OMC. iid Liike 0o2 thank Rosi jo, mixmixchocalate93, mfrancesj .&&. RosexDimitri you guys made my day ii have decided to not be like Mrs. Meyer was towards Midnight Sun and continue my story. hope you guys like. TeHeHe. -B **

**2. Tag You're Kissed!**

As we walked into our biology class, people would stare at us, I felt my face flush. I sat at my usual table while Edward continued walking towards the front of the room. He handed Mrs. Rochelle his slip while she handed him a text book. Edward walked to my table and sat next to me. The whole time we were in that class all I kept on thinking was about Edward's six packs. I mean he really has changed A LOT. My body would go through this sudden rush of electricity whenever our bodies would touch.

I kept going through fantasies in my head while doing my school work, of how it would feel to brush our lips together again, or how it would feel to have him touch me in my most intimate parts. Come on Bella he's your best friend, practically your brother, I mentally scolded my self. I could feel my face getting hot, my whole body felt hot. I was quickly interrupted by the sound of the bell.

I quickly got up and took a glance at him. He looked so studious looking at the biology book. He hadn't notice that the bell rang. I looked at what he was observing at and I blushed of embarrassment and I wasn't even the one looking at it. I cleared my dry throat and broke him out of his trance. He looked at me and his cheeks turned a weird scarlet color.

"Oh sorry, Um…" he began but didn't continue his apology. He got up and closed the book. "Ok…that was embarrassing and awkward" he said laughing nervously.

"Well it was a little awkward, but then again it's not like you've never seen a pussy before" I said with a seductive smirk. He turned pale. OMC, was Edward Cullen a virgin? I mean who wouldn't want to ravish him? The girls in this school obviously felt an attraction for him. I saw at least ten girls winking at him. I quickly put that out of my head.

"So what's your next class Edward?" I asked, he took out his yellow paper they gave him and observed it.

"Well my schedule says gym" he told me. I smiled and grabbed his hand, a jolt of electricity pulsing through my veins, I wonder if he can feel it to. We walked up two flights of stairs and turned the corner. I banged into someone and fell back into Edwards chiseled chest. I looked up to see a very happy Jacob Black staring at me. I let go of Edwards hand and hugged Jacob, Jacob was my on again off again boyfriend. Well he was my current off boyfriend, but the way he held me in the hug made me feel like he wanted me back. I pulled my self from his embrace and smiled awkwardly, standing close to Edward's body, I could feel heat radiating from him. Jacob noticed Edward and was confused.

"Who's this Bella?" Jacob asked looking a little mad. He glared at Edward and when I went to look at Edward I saw him glaring back at him, both looking murderous.

"This is Edward Cullen my best friend" I explained pointing my thumb towards Edwards figure.

"And Edward, this is Jacob Black my Ex- boyfriend" I felt awkward it was as if I could feel and see the negative energy pulsating from their glares towards each other.

"I looked at a couple of people who were observing, there were two girls and three guys, I'm guessing with the tension these guys were giving they looked as if they were about to throw down.

"Well Jacob I'm late for class talk to you later, ok, bye" I said quickly grabbing Edward and dragging him with all my might, I felt him stumble but I didn't stop walking, we were going to be late for class. We got into the gym and all eyes were on us.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan" a loud and grungy voice yelled. I looked to see my gym teacher Mr. DeFazio looking at me pointing towards the line of girls. I let go of Edward's arm and quickly ran to the waiting line. I did a front flip and landed a few feet away from Alice, Rosalie, Arlene, Christina, and some other girls. They smiled and giggled, I got in line and turned to look at the teacher, and he rolled his eyes turning to Edward who was waiting.

"Mr. Cullen, you look athletic, I hope to see you at tryouts today, along side your brothers" Mr. DeFazio said and pointed towards the line of rowdy boys.

"Now were going to do some exercises and then have some free time. When I blow my whistle I want ten laps from everyone. The whistle blew and everyone began to run around the track. I ran along side Alice the whole time. She started going off about the latest sale at some store, but I tuned her out watching Edward removed the grey shirt he was wearing, he laid it down with his stuff and ran in his white beater. I could see his muscles flex, god only knew how much I wanted to run my hands down his chest and…

"Hello earth to Bella" I herd Alice say, I snapped out of my day dreaming mode, and stared at her, her cheeks were flushed from running.

"Sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" I asked we had stopped running. Our laps were over.

"I was saying that we should play kissing tag" she giggled.

"Kissing what?" I said with a puzzled look on my face. She smiled than rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a game like freeze tag but the only difference is instead of touching someone you have to kiss them" well it didn't sound that bad, so I agreed to play.

"GREAT!!" Alice squealed, she turned away from me and started calling the guys and the girls over. She explained the game and it seemed that they played it already because the boys didn't pay attention to her when she explained the rules. Everyone was paired off except Arlene and Christina. Arlene had called on Erik and Christina called on a guy named Mike. It was boys against girls.

"Ok guys the last two rules are important, the person who disobeys them will automatically bring failure to their team and the opposing team will win. Once you are frozen you must stay in that same spot until someone from your team unfreezes you. And last if the person whose freezing kiss lasts the longest will result in what we call 'Rape', and the game ends. Ok we got our flag, boys go hide your flag and we'll all meet in the middle" Alice said. We all had our partners,

Alice was with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, Arlene with Erik, Christina with Mike, and I was with Edward. We hid our flag near the girl's locker room under the bleachers and ran back to the middle. We were on our side of the line and got ready to run. I could see that Christina got a little nervous about kissing Mike; he's been after her forever. He would have a ball with telling his stories to the guys, I could just hear it now 'Hey guys I just kissed a lesbian, not just any lesbian, but Christina' ugh guys were such dicks and only explained why they only thought with their dicks.

The guys got to their spots and got ready. They all had smirks on their faces.

"READY!!" Alice yelled.

"SET!!" Jasper and Emmett yelled together.

"GO!!" Edward and I yelled in unison.

We were all off. I watched to see where Edward went. I didn't see him anywhere. I searched for their flag near a group of girls who were chatting near a water fountain, trying to blend in as much as I could. I looked to see what was happening and I could see Alice being chased by Emmett and Jasper chasing Arlene. Rosalie was looking in between people's book bags and Christina chasing Mike, but no Edward. I looked around nervous. Mia said something to me but I didn't say anything back but I was to freaked out, where could Edward have gone? I moved out of the crowd of girls and moved slowly my heart jumping nervously; I saw Alice on the floor I took a quick glance to check for predators from the opposite team and quickly unfroze her.

"Thanks" she said out of breath.

"No problem have you seen Edward by the way" I asked, she looked around and I mimicked her searching for a familiar head of bronzed colored hair. I saw someone running and my heart sped, but quickly relaxed once I saw that it was just a boy from my English class, whose name is Jason. I quickly ran back to the spot where I was and again tried to blend in with the girls. After about five more minutes I started to get antsy. Suddenly there was a loud shriek, and I felt like my intestines was going to come out my stomach, the wind was knocked out of me and I fell on the floor someone was on me and I was crushed on the floor, I looked up to see a panting Edward smiling at me, his breath was so crisp on me, I could feel the hairs on my skin standing up.

I looked into his deep Emerald green eyes and was lost. He bent down and pressed his lips to mines softly, I closed my eyes and melted into him, putting more effort into the kiss. He grabbed my waist and crushed his lips to mines; I tangled my fingers into his hair and started to breathe harder. We stood there until I heard gasps coming from around us. I still did not stop.

"It's like they are having sex on the gym floor" I heard someone say.

"Oh cool a live porn show" I still didn't move, I was enjoying myself too much, I didn't want to let go, I didn't want this to end.

"Rape" someone yelled. Edward stopped and smiled his lips were swollen from the kiss; I blushed. As he got up from on top of me I felt like a part of me was leaving, it was as if I was apart of him. He held out his hand and I took it getting up, I felt a little light headed.

I looked all around us to see people gawking; Emmett's mouth was hanging open. Alice and Rosalie were whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

"The girls win!!" Rose and Alice both yelled in unison. We all jumped up and down in our glory.

"So where did you guys find their flag at?" I asked, both girls looked at each other and bust out laughing. I was puzzled.

"We never found their flag Bella." Alice said between giggles.

"Yeah, we won because Edward couldn't stop humping you" Rose said.

Humping me? I don't recall any humping. I blushed and walked away. The class was dismissed and I was on my way to my AP English class. Edward caught up to me and we walked up in a steady pace.

"Bella I'm so sorry about what happened in the gym" he said looking down at his hands.

"No Edward it was my fought I shouldn't have kissed you like that" I said sighing.

We walked back down the stairs and turned into room 504 Mrs. Williams class. I took my normal seat and watched as Edward made his way to the teacher's desk to give her his slip to sign. She gave him a smile and told him to sit where ever he felt comfortable. He walked over to where I was residing and sat down.

"How did you disappear that fast?" I asked him while taking out my note book to copy down what was on the board.

He looked at me and chuckled, oh how I missed that chuckle.

"Bella it's not my fought you're unobservant." He simply stated. I looked down a little mad at his remark. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you mad" he said lifting my chin. I looked into his eyes and he gave me a dazzling half smile that made me forget what I was mad at him about; my breathe caught in my throat, and I tried to find my lungs again. He released his finger and smiled again. How the hell does he do that?

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, I simply shook my head telling him that I was not mad at him. He chuckled again.

"You were just gone and than you tackled me like some raging lion." I told him, he chuckled again while writing the assignment.

"A lion huh; so what does that make you the lamb?" he asked turning his gaze towards me. We were interrupted by Mrs. William's voice.

"Ok class we are starting a new novel called, 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer. I hope everyone enjoys this one because it is an epic love story, about a Vampire who falls in love with a Human." She nodded at Jessica to signal her to pass out the books. When we got our book the cover captivated me. It had a picture of a pair of pale white hands holding a very red apple.

"Mmm, Twilight, I've heard about that book." He said to me.

"Ok, now from the cover page what can you tell about the book?" Mrs. Williams asked; there was a moment of silence. I looked at the book.

"Yes, Ms. Mallory?" she said, I turned around to see Lauren raising her hand.

"Well there's a picture of a pair of hands" she answered.

"Correct and what symbols can you make out from the apple?" the teacher asked walking around searching for a person to respond. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?" she said.

I saw Edward putting his hand down to respond.

"Well the apple is kind of a symbol of Adam and Eve; she wasn't supposed to have the apple." He said, the teacher nodded for him to finish.

"The apple is forbidden, and the hands are a pale white, so I'm guessing the hands are of the vampire and the fruit is the human, she's his forbidden fruit, his forbidden love being that he's her prey" she smiled and nodded her head.

"Correct" she said continuing her lesson.

Wow he was really smart. I looked at the cover again. It got me thinking about a lot of stuff, mainly about mines and Edward's friendship. Were we able to become more than friends? Or were we just playing with fire?

We read the first chapter. And I was really intrigued. How the main character Isabella is intrigued by the mysterious Anthony Mason. I tried to put my self in her position, sitting next to the most beautiful guy in the world. She wanted him to like her so much. Her head full of questions, trying to find answers.

The bell rang and I walked out the room with Edward.

"So are you trying out for the basket ball team?" I asked as I went to my locker to retrieve my cheerleading bag.

"Yeah, I'm going to go, but since it doesn't start for another hour and a half I was wondering if I could watch the cheerleader's try outs?" He asked, I closed my locker and took a deep breath getting ready to look into his smoldering green eyes.

I couldn't say no, so instead I said "yes" and he smiled.

We walked back to the gym to see a whole line of girls anxious and nervous for the tryouts to start and get over with; reminiscing of the day when I first tried out.

I saw Alice and Rose in the crowd of girls and I smiled. I walked over to the panel of judges and took my seat in the middle of the table. Christina and Arlene on either side of me. I looked to see where Edward went. I saw him walking to the bleachers sitting down with Emmett and Jasper. I could see some of the girls putting their shorts shorter and their shirts higher showing their stomachs to get his attention. I rolled my eyes even though I was a little jealous.

"This is going to be interesting" Arlene said.

"Bring on the broken bones and flying boobs" Christina smiled evilly looking at the hot girls that were willing to do anything to get on the team. This was every boy's fantasy and hers too.

"Ugh you're so gay" Arlene said pretending to gag. We all laughed.

Christina got up to say a few words to the girls, I could see her staring at a couple of the girl's asses, and could see she was blown away. She bit her lip. I just laughed.

"Ok girls my name is Christina and I am assistant captain, today were going to test your endurance and flexibility. If you are not cheerful I suggest you leave now, if you are afraid to sweat leave now, if you are afraid of flying or heights leave now, if you have an attitude leave now, and if you're a homophobe leave now, if you are none of those than welcome to the cheerleading tryouts. I'm going to instruct you on what to do and our head captain and three other girls will judge you." she said to the girls. I could see some of the basket ball players coming into the gym and sitting along side the boys in the bleachers. Only about fifteen girls left after Christina's little speech. There were about twenty girls left.

"Christina removed her shirt and was left in a blue and white sports bra, than she removed her sweat pants and stood in her blue booty shorts. I heard some groans and some hands slapping from the bleachers.

"Ok we'll start with Alice Cullen" Alice walked up to Christina with a smile of confidence on her face, and in a similar outfit. I could tell Jasper was happy. She stretched her pixie like body and got ready for her test.

"This is going to be good" Arlene said smiling, getting her pen and scoreboard ready. I simply smiled.

Yes this was going to be good.

**Hope you guySz Liiked thiiSz chapter. ill try to update soon Promise. Oh and Very Happy Unbirthdays too all of you Vamp fansz Outt TherE. MuAsz .!!. -B**


	3. TryOuts!

***Disclaimer*: I Do NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHATSOEVER. THANkSZ to all of the ppl who have reviewed keep up the good work the more ppl review the faster i update, come on if im happy ur happy, i actuelly had alot of fun writting this chapter hope u guys like it. Remember review. =]**

**3. Try Outs**

Try outs was exhausting and funny as hell, I could tell that everyone who wasn't trying out and were only observing were enjoying the view. I have to admit there were some pretty funny incidents. Out of twenty girls three were to be chosen. There were some embarrassing moments too. A girl with red hair named whose name is Victoria must have felt like her life was going to shatter. She went to do a split and her shorts ripped from front to back, her face almost turned the same color as her hair. Another girl named Jasmine went to do a toe touch herkie, had one of her boobs pop out her oh too small sports bra, I heard moaning come from the bleachers and saw Christina getting flushed.

Over all it was good, and I could tell that Christina had a good time. She walked over to our table and we discussed who was going to be in the team.

"Ok Rosalie and Alice are defiantly in" Mia said, which was true, mostly do to the fact that they already had experience, but I could tell that the rest of the girls on the team were blown away by their performances.

"How about the Asian girl, Jade?" Angela asked. We were all amazed by her tryout and were blown away with how flexible she was. Ok so we officially had our team. Christina walked over to the anxious group of girls, with a smirk on her face, I saw her eying Jasmine; she sighed and began her speech.

"Ok girls we all have had an interesting evening" she smirked "But I want to congratulate all of you, for making it on the team." Uproar of screams and squeals began, Christina laughed. " Ha…ha, you girls are too much, I was just kidding, only three were chosen, but it was to funny, you should have seen all of your faces, one word…priceless, anyways the three people we chose are, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jade Maiko. Congrats guys you made it." The rest of the girls left arguing about how it wasn't fare, and how we didn't know talent.

Alice, Rose and Jade all came to our table smiling.

"Congrats girls your performances were unbelievable, Practice starts tomorrow at three" all three girls smiled.

"Hey jade I was wondering if you can show me some of those moves you did" Christina said hooking arms with Jade and walking out the gymnasium.

"Ugh that girl needs too really try some dick, shes driving me crazy with her continuous flirting." Arlene said shaking her head. "Look she's trying to turn poor Jade into a carpet muncher" we all laughed.

"Oh quiet Arlene, she's your best friend and you love her, so lay off the gay jokes." We all laughed, as the boys approached us.

"You guys were great" Emmett said cheerfully as he kissed Rosalie's cheek. Alice kissed Jasper lightly on the lips and I looked at Edward wanting so badly to feel his lips all over me, actually to feel his body all over me, I started to get butterflies in my stomach.

"So are you guys ready for try outs?" Arlene asked. We took the tables out of the way to make room for the rest of the guys coming in for tryouts. I got my stuff and went to sit in the bleachers, Alice, Rose, and the rest of the girls following. After a few minutes Christina came back with a grin on her face.

"Why are you so happy, huh?" Arlene said with a fake attitude.

"Nothing just I think I got my self a girlfriend" we all looked at her skeptical by her remark.

"You mean…" I began.

"That…" Arlene said, before we looked at each other shocked.

"Jade is GAY!!??" we asked in unison.

Christina just nodded her head with a smirk on her face. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I brushed my fingers through her head. Ugh why does it have to be me to like not have anyone, I mean yes a lot of guys ask me out, but I don't want them I only want Edward, who probably doesn't see me in the same way. I sighed. I mean who knew that the girl we chose to be on the team actually had an interest in girls, but I'm totally happy for Chris, she found someone like her.

The boys filed up on two lines. The coach blew his whistle demanding for their attention.

"Ok, now I want to welcome all of you maggots to basketball practice. I'm Coach DeFazio, now I know I may look all pretty and nice, but don't under estimate me, I sure can bust your balls. We are going to start off with a couple of exercises and then we'll let you guys play a game. We will pick five guys. When I blow the whistle I want twenty laps from all of you." bleep, the boys started running.

After about two and a half hours the tryouts were over. I have to admit them boys were really put to the challenge, a couple of guys left, and two fights almost broke out, but after it all everyone looked exhausted, I could see Jasper and Emmet grinning, they were happy. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward he looked so professional and sexy as fuck when he was playing against the other team, he was a great player but mostly a great team mate, he never once hogged the ball and his team actually ended up winning.

"Ok I got the list and this year we actually got a newbie that's going to be our captain" the coach began.

"I want to congratulate you all first of all for making it this far, a couple of guys couldn't handle the pressure and therefore left, I have three words for them, BUNCH OF SISSYS. Now I will announce the four team members then the one I put as captain, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale…" both Alice and Rose squealed in joy, come on, as if they weren't going to be on the team those guys were great.

"Tyler Crowley, Erik Paulino." My heart sunk when I saw Edwards face, he looked so sad, his name wasn't called. "Our captain will be…" the coach let out a disgusting wheeze, before continuing, my heart was turning flips I knew how much Edward wanted this, ever since we were kids. "Edward Cullen" I let out a sigh of relief.

I looked over at him and he had a huge grin on his face making him look like the little boy that I've grew up to love.

"Congrats son you showed team effort and hard work, it would be an honor to have you on our team." Coach DeFazio said while shaking his hand.

The boys gathered their things and we all headed to Chevy's on forty second street to eat.

"To best friends, cheerleading, and basketball" Alice said while holding up her virgin pina colada, we all clinked our glasses and took a sip of our drinks, I chose something that wasn't fruity, and I looked at my diet coke playing with my ice.

"What are you thinking about?" a velvety voice asked in my left ear, his breath making my hairs stand on end. I looked to my right to see Edward grinning at me. I bit my lip and blushed, fighting temptation, I want to grab him and crush my lips to his, god with the things I were thinking today, you would think id have lost my virginity a long time ago, but no sadly, I'm still a virgin.

"Nothing, just I'm happy that our dreams came true." I simply said.

"Yeah well not all our dreams have come true, but then again there is still time" he said, making me think of what he meant by that. I realized what he was referring to. He still hadn't found a cure for Cancer. I felt bad for him.

I ordered the Grilled steak and chicken Tacos, and for dessert Edward and I shared an Ooey- Gooey- Chewy Sundae, it was too much, but good. We paid the tab and made our way to the parking lot.

"So Bella do you still live in the same place?" Emmett asked while walking hand in hand With Rosalie. They all looked at me.

"Yup… same old place." I said as Alice squealed in delight.

"Great cause we moved back to the same place" Alice said.

I don't recall seeing any moving vans, then again after they left I never paid any attention to that house.

"Well were here" Rose said, I saw their cars, and my mouth gapped open, there was a yellow Porsche, a red BMW and a Silver Volvo.

"Great so that means your going to ride home with them right?" Arlene asked.

"Why do you sound to excited?" I asked eyeing her; she bit her lip, and then took a deep breath.

"Well I kind of have a date with that Erik guy from the basketball team and I really want to get some" she whispered. I looked at her dumb founded. Great my best friend was leaving me to go have sex with a guy. Now I was officially alone.

"Sure…go I'll catch a ride with someone" she squealed and gave me a huge hug. She said good bye to everyone and left to get to her car.

"So does this mean you're riding with me in my car" I still couldn't get used to that irresistible voice. I turned around and nodded.

"So do you still have the same room or did you change?" he asked me, we were on the highway heading home, the radio was playing 'Baby Doll' by Girlicious.

"Yeah I still have the same room" I answered shaking my head to the song. I had to remember to put this song on my iPod. He chuckled.

When we got to his house the others were already there. I got out and Edward walked me to my house.

"So do I see you tonight?" he asked. I smiled trying to picture Edward climbing my oak tree through my window at this age.

"Sure I'll leave my window open ok?" he smiled and kissed my cheek. He smirked then walked out my gate a few feet to his house, waving before going in.

"Hey dad" I said going into the house; Charlie was sitting watching the game.

"Hey Bells did you know that the Cullen's moved back next door?" He asked still paying attention to the game the Knicks were wining the Grizzlies by eleven.

"Yeah they go to school with me" I said.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I ordered some pizza, there's still some in the oven if you want"

"No thanks I ate already" I said before heading up.

"Night dad" I said from the top of the stairs

"Night Bells" he said. That was the good thing about my father he never hovered.

I walked over to my room observing it. It had changed a lot over the years of my adolescence; it went from every shade of pink till I grew out of it. Now the walls were painted an exotic purple. My once twin size bed was changed to a queen size. I had a closet and a dresser, and a vanity mirror that once belonged to my mother before she left.

I put down my belongings and got my bag of toiletries and purple towel, walking to my bathroom. When I got in my bathroom, I stripped down to nothing, I turned on the water, and got in, and I washed my self quickly, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry and freesias shampoo.

I got out and wrapped my towel around me. I brushed my teeth and went to throw my dirty cloths in my hamper when I saw him, he was taking a shower and he was naked. I observed him, from his hair, down to his very talented ego. I felt my self getting wet, while watching him wash himself, every time his hands washed his dick I imagined my self doing that to him, getting even wetter. I felt like a pervert but I couldn't pry my eyes away from him. I bit my lip suppressing a moan, good thing his eyes were closed, he washed away the soap from his body and turned so that he was facing me, he got out his eyes still closed and dried his face, when he took the towel from his face, he opened his eyes and stared straight at me.

I panicked and tried to walk backwards only to trip over my own feet and fall. I didn't dare to get up afraid that he was looking out his bathroom window so instead I crawled out. I got up as fast as I could and ran to my room, slamming it shut. My heart was beating a mile per minute. I sat on my bed trying to think about what I just saw. His body was even better than I could have ever dreamed of, he was truly perfect.

Great, now what am I supposed to do when he comes over? I can imagine him coming over telling me I was a pervert, and then I'd say he should have closed the blinds, and then we'd argue and stop talking. I stopped scolding myself mentally and got up to go to my underwear draw. I pulled out my pink lace trim cheeky panties from Victoria secret, and pulled on my pink cotton racer back nightie which was also from Victoria secret.

I combed my hair put on some deodorant and some perfume, and got into bed. I put on my head phones and listened to Paramore's 'Decode' trying to not think about Edward, his naked body and the fact that he had caught me looking at him in the shower.

After about an hour I heard a loud thump, I got up and almost pissed my pants. Edward was getting up from the floor, rubbing his knee, I looked at him and he smiled

I took off my head phones and got off of my bed.

"I guess I'm not fourteen any more" he said chucking, abruptly stopping. I looked at him as he stared at me. I wondered what he was staring at, so I followed his gaze until I saw that my nightie was raised and showing some of my underwear. I quickly fixed it, thanking god that it was dark so he couldn't see me blush.

"So are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked me taking his gaze from my bottom to my face. I nodded and he walked over to me. I got in the bed and he followed.

"Wait…can you make sure the door is closed?" I told him nervously. He got up and walked to my door locking it, that's when I noticed what he was wearing, he had on some gold and green flannel PJ pants and a white beater. He looked sexy walking over to me, and getting in the covers. I looked at him wondering if he was going to bring up our little incident in the bathroom, I mean I know for a fact he saw me.

My heart was thumping from the close proximity between our bodies. He turned to me and just looked into my eyes, I was instantly lost in his emerald green ones, every time his breath would touch my body, a current of electricity would run down to my private part. I bit my lip fighting temptation.

He moved closer grabbing my left hand with his right and entwining our fingers. I gulped. It was like a magnetic force pulling me into him, so I obliged snuggling into him, he smelled good like old spice, and after shave.

He looked at me let go of my hand and sighed lifting my chin with his fore finger.

"Bella" he said his breath smelling so minty and delicious, I felt light headed and couldn't think straight.

"Huh?" I said dizzily, melting into his touch, closing my eyes

"What were you doing peeking at me through your bathroom window?" He asked.

My eyes fluttered open. **OH SHIT!!**

****hOpe yOu guys liiked iit, please reviiew, iit makes me happy when ii get reviiews, and iit dOsnt hurt tO wriite sOme thing dOwn, anythiinq, wheather yOu liike the stOry Or nOt, ii would just liike to knOw that yOu guys have feeliings .&&. aren't rObOts. lmfao haha. **

**Oh and happy Un birthdAys tO every One. Oh .&&. One mOre thiiNq, iiF you wOuld like tO put sOme thiing Or have an OpiniOn, put iit iin ur Reviiews, ii'd greatly appreciiate iit. iits fOr your Entertaiinment, MuAsz -B****


	4. Questions & AnswerS !

**Disclaimer: ii dO nOt Own TWILIGHT Or iittSZ CHARACTERS, HOWeveR ii dO OWN ARLENE, CHRISTINa, .&&. MIA.**

**ii WANtt tO thank all Of you who have reviewed, iim sO sO Happy. U qUysz rOck my sOckSz Off. i had decided siiNce u qUysz were So nice that i would reward you with a chapter the next day. i was qoiinq to wait a few days 0o2 Up date but ii lOve U qUysz tOOMUCHOODAlOtt.!!. ENjOy .&&. Please Review, the mOre Reviews ii qEtt the faster ii make u quys happy by updAttinq. =]**

**4. Questions and Confessions.**

My heart stopped and I felt as like I was going to die. I racked my brain for a response, only to come up empty. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, telling myself over and over that this wasn't happening. I opened my eyes when I heard a chuckle. He was smiling at me when I looked at him.

"If you wanted to see me naked you only had to ask Bella, instead of becoming a peeping tom." He laughed some more, great now he thinks I was a pervert who goes around looking at random people when they're taking a shower. I wasn't all that scared, I was getting a little frustrated.

"Look I wasn't peeping ok…I was about to put my cloths in the hamper when I saw you naked." I said flatly moving my body away from him inching towards the wall. "And it wasn't my fought that you didn't have your blinds closed, I mean, who takes a shower without closing the blinds?" I was mad now. He chuckled. Did he really think this was a joke? He sighed.

"Ok, it was my fought, I'm sorry I didn't know you would be in the bathroom the same time that I was in the shower, and I promise the next time that I would put the blinds down." Oh no I didn't want his blinds to go down, I really wanted to see him naked again. I looked down at his chest and he inched closer to me, my breathing hitched and I felt the throbbing in between my legs again.

"I'm truly sorry are you mad at me?" he asked, I looked at him, he was pouting, looking more like the boy that was my best friend five years ago.

"No" I sighed giving up; I couldn't stay mad at him. He smiled and moved closer hugging me. We stood like that for a couple of minutes just snuggling in each others warmth.

"Edward?" I asked trying to see if he was still awake.

"Mmm" he moaned.

"Can I ask you something?" I said making sure to not give him eye contact, afraid to lose my train of thought again.

"Ok" he said lifting my chin so that I was looking into his dazzling green eyes. I looked at his lips since I didn't want to be rude and take my chin off his finger.

"Well I was just wondering if you can remember the last time we saw each other when we were kids." He nodded, probably trying to figure where I was going with this conversation.

"Yes…What about it? How could I possibly forget it?" he simply stated.

It's now or never Bella; Your dyeing to know if he wants to be more than friends. I took another deep breath and began.

"Well do you remember when we were fourteen and it was the day you were moving and you gave me that kiss? I said quickly, I closed my eyes and continued.

"Well I was wondering if the kiss you gave me was mostly a friendship kiss?" a friend ship kiss? Great Bella you moron now you sound like your in some weird Jr. high show where the girl was crushing the popular guy after playing seven minutes in heaven. I felt so stupid, to think that he would ever think of me as more than a friend, he was after all my best friend.

"Bella that kiss…" he began, I could tell that he was deep in thought by how he paused. He lifted my chin again, but instead of saying what he felt for me, he demonstrated it, by pressing his lips softly to mine, pulling away all to quickly, leaving me light headed again, god I have to remember to breathe more often.

"Bella I have been unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you when we were eight years old." My heart fluttered as he took my hand once again intertwining our fingers. "You were always my Sun Bella; I remember hiding in my room because I didn't understand my feelings towards you…but now that I'm old enough I understand that I didn't know what love was, but you showed me what it was, after my mom died." He kissed me again, leaving a burning sensation on my lower lip.

"I prayed to god every day when I left here to move to Forks, that I would see you again, and when Carlisle mentioned that we were moving back, I just knew that this was where I was supposed to be Bella, in your arms, Loving you every single day, with every single beat of my heart, until I die." I felt tears weld up in my eyes, but I didn't blink, afraid they will spill over.

"Bella don't cry" he said wiping the tear that escaped my left eye running down my chin and over my nose. I sniffled a little.

"Edward I…" I was speechless, I mean I wanted to know what he felt for me but my body, my mind and especially my heart were not prepared for this.

"I love you Edward, you're my moon" that was all I could think of. He smiled and pressed his lips to mines. I rolled over on top of him tangling my fingers in his messy perfect bronzed hair putting all my love in that kiss. It was our first official kiss and hopefully not our last. I pulled away panting; Just smiling at him while he smiled at me. He kissed me once again and this time was on top of me making sure not to put to much weight on me. He tangled his fingers in my hair and while his right hand snaked down to my waist.

"Edward" I whispered taking my lips away from him.

"I cant" he stopped, and looked at me concerned.

"What happened love? He asked. He…he called me love.

"I know I've ha d my share of boyfriends…but the truth of the matter is…" I bit my lip nervously. "I'm still a virgin" he smiled at that.

"Bella that's wonderful" he said grinning.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"No of course not, why would I be?" I sighed snuggling into him once again as he stroked my arm.

"Well guys usually want a girl with experience" I stated.

"Bella I don't care what you are, as long as you're comfortable. Ill be willing to wait." I was so happy, but the truth of the matter was that I really didn't mind being handicapped in that section as long as he was willing to teach, but I kept that to myself.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his chin on my head. The truth was I was trying to breathe easy, his close proximity made me all hot, but I didn't say anything, instead I said,

"Nothing, I'm trying to go to sleep, but I can't fall a sleep."

"I can help you with that love" he said pulling me closer to him.

I could go to sleep but the truth was I didn't want to, afraid that he would disappear in a cloud of smoke. He began to hum a beautiful lullaby, I felt my eyelids get heavy, and I fought to keep them open, but my fetal attempts didn't last long, the last thing I remember was me whispering, "I love you Edward" then everything went black.

I woke up to a beautiful sunshine. I turned over filling for Edward but there was nothing only empty space. I got up. And made my way to my bathroom when I looked out my window I saw Esme, Edwards mother for all intentional purposes putting fresh towels, she didn't notice me, and left the bathroom. I put my shade down and stripped out of my nightie, the water felt so good against my body, I was happy that Edward was really here, I had thought that I had dreamt it all.

I finished and got out the shower; I brushed my teeth and went to my room. I put on my blue IPEX bra from Victoria secret and matching panties. I went to closet and pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans, then walked over to my dresser to pull out a cute and girly grey thermal my grandma got me for Christmas. I undid the two top buttons showing some of my cleavage, than walked over to my shoes putting on some gray flats. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail with my bangs to the side. Gathered my things and got out my window, being extra cautious where I put my foot in the old oak tree. When I got down safely, I climbed Edwards latter that was on the side of the house under his window.

I pushed the window open and threw my bag in, once I got in I noticed that Edward was still in bed, I took a quick glance at the clock that was on his side table, it read seven thirty. I walked over to his bed and sat down, observing him. I wonder what time he got home last night. I observed him; he looked so peaceful, like a baby, a very attractive baby. His hair hung over everywhere hiding his eyes. I looked it his left wrist and he had tattooed the out line of the moon I drew when we were kids; I made a note to myself to ask him when he did that. I pushed his hair back softly and whispered in his ear.

"Get up sleepy head, the sun is shining" he stirred in his sleep, grinning,

"Yes and what a beautiful Sun it is" he looked at me with sleepy, yet happy eyes. He got up and I could see he had removed his white beater from last night. His muscles flexed and I got hot, I wanted to kiss him and tell him to stay in bed with me all morning, but I couldn't, we had school, he got up and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

After about twenty minutes he came out, wearing a dark blue shirt, dark jeans and his Nikes. I gapped at him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter Bella, did you want to see me naked again?" he said seductively, I blushed and I got up with him.

"I hope your hungry love because I can smell French toast and bacon." My stomach growled and I knew that I could not lie to him now. We walked into the kitchen and Emmet was grinning.

"See you guys are up to your breaking and entering into each others houses again" he laughed and stuffed his face with French toast.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again, we've missed you dearly" Esme said handing both me and Edward a plate.

"How did you know?" I asked her surprised that she had my food ready.

"Alice, said you'd be stopping by this morning" she explained with a smile.

"Good morning guys, Bella" Alice said with a sly smile. Carlisle came in grabbed some coffee, and started sipping at it while reading the New York Times paper,

"Good morning Bella, it's nice to see you again." He said with a caring smile. I smiled, looking at Edward as he gathered his things.

"Well we must be off, school will be waiting." Alice said. We said our goodbyes and headed for the door.

Edward walked over to his Volvo and unlocked it; I walked over to the passenger side and got in.

When we got to school everything was normal, except for some rumors about a new girl, the Cullen's where old news. I walked to my first period class which was US history. Ms. Jackson gave us an assignment, half way through the class someone came in. a girl with strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she gave her slip to the teacher and the teacher sent her to sit down next to me. The girl looked at me with a blank stare.

"We're on page three forty two" I told her. She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"I'm Bella by the way" I told her while shaking her hand.

"Tanya" she said while, opening her US history text book.

After class I said good luck to Tanya and walked towards the library, for my study hall class.

I noticed that Alice and Jasper were in this class; I sat near them and asked them what they were working on.

"Well were working on English" Jasper said.

"Oh ok, I guess I could read for the remainder of the class." I told them.

I read the second chapter of Twilight and was relating to Isabella in more than one way. Class ended and I walked with Alice to my next class which was French, We had fun during the class because we would talk English with French accents; fourth period past in a blur, which was Economics.

Fifth period came and I was happy to be with my two best friends Arlene and Christina.

"So guys how was your evenings last night?" I asked

"Great I talked to jade and she said she wanted to go to the movies last night" Chris said happily.

"I got laid last night" Arlene said quickly then turning her attention back to her work as if we didn't hear her.

"What?" Christina and I asked in unison, Mr. Oltorik giving us a dirty look.

"Arlene how could you do that, you just gave him it" I whispered.

"Yeah, I mean once he started kissing me on my neck I knew I couldn't resist, and let me tell you it was a good fucking too" she said smiling. I just shook my head. I mean I resisted Edward last night, was I the only one able to do that? Was there something wrong with me?

Lunch came and I walked over to the usual table; the rest of my team waiting for me.

"So captain, you ready for the game tonight?" Angela asked me.

"Yeah I was thinking of doing a remix of 'When I grow up' by the Pussycat Dolls, and 'Baby doll' by Girlicious." I told them, they all seemed interested.

Some one grabbed my waist pulled me off the chair and spun me around.

"Hey sexy" Jacob said. I pulled myself away.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I asked as he smiled his merry go lucky smile, his white teeth glistening against his russet colored skin; his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

He wrapped his hands around my petite waist again. I pulled them from around again and sat back down.

"Jake I'm kind of busy with cheerleading, can we talk later please?" he looked at me hurt.

"Ok sure" he said sadly before walking over to the table where his best friends resided.

Alice came skipping over to our table while Rose walked over.

"Alice I know you just got recruited yesterday but I was wondering if you could practice next period and the next for the game tonight?" I asked. She looked at Rose smiling then turned back to respond.

"Yeah sure" she said. We showed her some of the moves in Lunch and the rest in gym.

It was fifteen minutes till the game and me and the girls were anxious. Alice was bouncing around in her cheerleading outfit. She looked so hyper like a little girl.

We ran on the court flipping and running yelling.

"What team?" We shouted.

"Sea hawks!!" the crowd yelled. They were going crazy, with school spirit waving, saluting and representing the school colors which was blue and gold. We got in our positions and waited for the music to start.

After we finished we ran to sit down and rest. The boys were coming out and were extremely excited. I waved at Edward and he waved back smiling happily, he looked up a little distracted, but quickly looked back at me as if nothing happened. I blew him a kiss for good luck; he blew me a kiss back. Looking up at the bleachers again, he looked a little startled but then put his attention back to the game.

The boys ended up winning their first game thirty to twenty two. I got up and ran to him before the crowd could surround the basketball players; jumping on him and crashing my lips to his. He kissed me passionately and we heard giggles. All of a sudden I yelled crashing to the floor. I got up rubbing my head; someone had pulled me off of Edward.

I looked to see, the Tanya girl looking furious at me.

"Edward who is this?" she asked with a furious tone. She looked murderous.

"Is this the reason you left me, for this whore" oh no she didn't. My anger was now running through my veins. Who did this bitch think she was?

I got up ready to pounce, only to be held back by two sets of arms, I looked to see who they belong to; Arlene and Christina were holding me back.

"I can't believe you left for her, I mean look at her, and she's not even pretty" She told him. I looked at Edward confused, he looked fed up and mad at her remarks.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" he asked. She turned to him wrapping her arms around him.

"I came for you baby, I missed you" she pouted. He removed her arms and stood back.

"I don't want you back, Tanya its over" he said.

"So what you want this trailer trash instead of me?" she said to him while pointing at me. That was it the last straw.

I pushed the girls making them fall; my fists clenched, lunging for her throat and face….

**hOpe U LiikE iit PLEASE REVIEW. PREtty PLEASE, dONtt Lett My hOpEsz FAll dOWN. teHeHe (*vhub*)- VERY HAPPY UNBIRTHdAY ttO EvRy 0o1. MUASz -B**


	5. Brawl in the Gym!

**Disclaimer: ii dO nOT Own Twilight Or iitSz ChaRACtERs, i just like to play with them. I dO how EVER OWN, Arlene, Christina, .&&. Mia.**

**gOSh tHaNksz 0o4 all the Reviews i feel sO accOmplished. tehehe. i hope you like this chapter, i was trying to imagine what bella would do this situation, and i remembered my little sisters first fight i was like Chritina and Arlene, shocked. AnyWAys my little sister won. Please review. **

**5. Rumble in the Gymnasium.**

Ok so I've never actually had a fight before, but this girl was testing my patience, it was like I blacked out, like a whole new me came out. I remembered seeing lots of fights being that I grew up in New York. Arlene and Christina were always in fights and I've learned the rules to fighting.

Arlene would tell me to "Always make sure you get that one good hit that makes them fall."

Christina would say "Once that person is on the floor make sure to pin her down so that she can't escape"

Then Arlene would say "Once she pinned go crazy punch her like theirs no tomorrow"

Christina "Never back down until someone pulls you off of her or until the bitch look like she's almost unconscious"

Arlene "If they on you put all your weight to push them on the side until your on them than go for the face"

"Kick them punch them, slap them, push them, beat the shit out of them, and always leave a mark" they would both tell me, but it was like the whole world stops when you get that first punch in, then your like here we go.

I lunged with my fists and punched Tanya in her face, knocking her down.

"OH… MY GOD, BELLA!!" I heard Alice's muffled scream, but I didn't pay attention, because I remembered one other rule, don't ever get distracted cause once you do they can flip everything and you're the one getting beat. I got on top of Tanya grabbing a fistful of her hair and just punched away, the animal was untamed, and I felt so powerful as she screamed and squirmed in pain. She punched me in the face and pushed me off of her lunging at me, she was slapping me, I felt whiplash on my face and felt the blood run through my veins.

"SOMEONE STOP IT!!" Rose yelled, I put all my weight and pushed Tanya again so that I was in control, she still was hitting me but I was the one punching, some one pulled us up but it was like we were attached, she didn't let go and I sure as hell wasn't going to, I gave her a right hook to her left eye and kicked her, she fell down hard, I lunged again stomping on her this time. My body ached but I wasn't going to stop. Some one pulled me off her but I was trying to get out of their grip, kicking at her. They pulled me away.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" I yelled.

"EMMETT LET HER GO THE GIRL NEEDS TO GET HER ASS KICKED!!" Christina yelled. All of a sudden I saw Tanya run after me her face all red her nose bleeding, Emmett let go and moved out of the way, I ran towards her and gave her another right hook, but this time to her stomach, and a left hook to her face, she gasped out of air, falling to the floor, but before I could pin her down again, someone grabbed me, they pulled me out the gym quickly, trying to keep the restrain on me.

"I SAID LET GO!!" I yelled angry, I was tired but the monster in me was yet fulfilled.

"Bella calm down" a velvety voice said. I escaped form his grip, and turned to stare at him, Edward looked pained and exhausted, my face burned but I didn't let him see that.

How can he tell me to calm down did he not hear her insult me, did he not see her pull my hair making me fall. Yes he did, but I could tell he didn't care and for that, I was mad.

"Bella I've never seen you like this, what got into you?" he asked concerned, I looked away sitting on the little bench, I looked around to see that he had brought me to the boys locker room, making sure the door to the gym was closed so that I wouldn't get at her again. I could hear yelling and gossip all coming from behind those closed doors.

"Bella look at me please" I couldn't, with the anger I was feeling right now, and the pain he caused me, I wanted to slap him. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and four fingers. Breathing hot air out of my mouth, my heart was thumping like crazy I could hear it in my ears and feel it trying to escape my rib cage, the monster was gone, and I was left with sadness. Did I regret it, hell fucking NO, the bitch deserved it.

"Bella-" I cut him off.

"Edward I don't want to talk to you, ok so just leave" my heart was breaking with those few words but I had too say them, I was just furious with him.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in popped Christina, Arlene, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and coach DeFazio. OH SHIT!!

"Swan what the heck was that, I ought a kick you off the squad and suspend you, your supposed to be an example to this school, but you go and pulled a stunt like that." The coach yelled.

"But I'm not because you're a good student and never gave any trouble, and because I saw what happened, I saw that she hit you and I heard the words coming out of your mouth. So I will suspend you for three days" I looked at him not caring at all.

"When you return to school you will report to the principal's office for a meeting" he walked away with that. When the door shut, there were squeals coming form my two best friends.

"Bella I've never seen you like that you were like an animal, I never would have taken you for a ghetto fighter." Arlene said squeezing my arm.

"Yeah were so proud of you, you showed that bitch no mercy, I mean who did she think she was?" Christina said.

"I have to agree with them" Emmett said, with a booming laugh. "You were like chuck Norris or something, you were out of it, I almost didn't recognize your face" Emmett said hugging Rose.

Jasper put his arm on me, "Bella everything is alright, you don't have to be mad anymore, yeah she deserved it" I felt calmer after he spoke.

"But it doesn't make it right, Jazz, she shouldn't have hit her, she should have walked away" Alice said, my head whipped towards her, and for a second she looked scared. How could she, she should be on my side, I got up and walked to the exit.

"Arlene, Chris lets go, NOW!!" I yelled and I heard foot steps behind me. How could she say let it go, I didn't understand her, she may have let it go but I sure as hell wasn't going to.

I got home and Charlie had a talk with me, he had heard about the fight, I tuned him out, everything he told me went in one ear and out the other. He didn't ground me though because I never caused him any trouble, he said the next time I would be grounded.

I took a quick shower and didn't bother to look out the window at Edwards's bathroom, I went to my room and pulled on my coast blue ruffle baby doll nightie from Victoria secret, it was kind of see through but I didn't care, and a my ivory colored stretch lace cheeky panties. I didn't think Edward would come tonight, he new how mad I was, I brushed my hair grabbed my IPod and went straight to bed.

It was around twelve thirty in the morning when I woke up to a loud thump; I got up from my bed to see Edward standing by my open window. I had no words for him. I was still mad. I got back into my bed staring at him.

"Bella can we talk, I can't sleep" he asked waiting for my response.

"There's nothing to talk about Edward, you and Alice chose her, and you guys can go to hell, I don't care anymore." I snapped at him, I didn't care about raising my voice because I knew that Charlie was out on the night shift. He closed his eyes and his jaw tightened; I could tell he was getting mad at my new profound attitude.

"Look we didn't side with her, I would die before I sided with Tanya, ok she's my ex girlfriend, she's just crazy. She thinks that just because she took my virginity that she owns me, but I got sick of her games, we've been over for six months but she still isn't over me." I sighed, and turned over staring at the wall, my eyes were getting watery. Stupid shiny Volvo owner lost his virginity to that skank.

"Bella I cant sleep with out you, I cant sleep knowing that your mad at me, I need you Bella, I don't know how to describe what you do to me, your like… my own personal brand of heroin, I go mad and crazy with out you, its like I'm in with draw. I don't want us to be like this, I've waited for so long to be with you and now you're mad at me. I just don't know what to do anymore." I sniffled and my tears betrayed me. "Bella you're my life now, and I would die without you" he picked me up so that he was cradling me on my bed, I just let it all out, I cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke up Edward was gone. I got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I went back to my room, and saw a sticky noet on my door.

'Bells I'm staying at Sue's house if anything call. –Charlie'

Charlie was dating Sue Clearwater; they've been dating for a couple of months now. She was nice but her daughter doesn't like me very much.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and put some pop tarts in the toaster, than got out some orange juice and poured me some in a glass. When the pop tarts were hot I put them on a plate grabbed my glass of juice and walked to my room. I didn't feel like watching Maury or Jerry Springer, so I just took out my copy of twilight and started reading.

After about four hours my window opened and in popped Edward.

"Edward what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked him. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Yeah but everyone came out early because of some stupid prank, someone had called in a bomb threat, so everyone left school panicking." He simply smiled.

"Did you call the bomb threat by any chance?" I asked him.

'No, do you seriously think I'd do something like that, I wouldn't go that far" he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him in return.

"Oh" I said. He took off his shoes and his top shirt and snuggled in bed with me.

"So what have you been up to my little bad girl?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing really just catching up on some reading" I simply stated.

"Oh how about we watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure um I have movies on demand"

We ended up watching the movie Unfaithful. We snuggled in the bed together.

When it got to the part where the main character was having sex with the French guy for the first time, I started to feel weird, the way he man handled her and showed her how to fuck was great, I was getting wet, and feeling hot, I bit my lip and turned to look at Edward. I was very interested in the movie.

When the movie ended he turned to me and smiled.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" he asked smirking, yeah it was, but I couldn't say anything, while watching the rest of the movie I imagined Edward teaching my stuff like that.

"Mmm" I simply replied. He looked at me weird, with eyes filled with lust. I knew that look anywhere, it's the look I've been avoiding since I started dating at age fifteen, and even more when I started dating Jake.

He bent down and brushed his lips against mine, getting more and more rough, normally I would stop, but today for some reason I couldn't, he lay on top of me and again keeping all his weight so to not crush me, and kissed me passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he did mine.

"Edward" I said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry." He said getting off of me. His body heat left and I suddenly felt cold.

"No it's ok, it's just that…" I bit my lip wondering if I should tell him.

"Well I was wondering if you can teach me" I asked blushing.

"Ok teach you what?" he asked puzzled. I felt stupid right there for not being more specific with him, I wanted to let it all go but my little devil was telling me to just let it all out, telling me I want this just as much as he does. I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Teach me how to have sex" I said and I felt my face flush with blood.

He smiled. "Well I'm no expert I'll tell you that, but Tanya showed me the ropes so I'm pretty sure I can teach." Ugh Tanya, I wanted to forget about the bitch. I didn't want to talk about her, let alone think about her having sex with my Edward. He sensed my revulsion towards her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to mention her Love." He said while kissing my forehead.

"Sure I'd love to teach you" he looked at me and kissed my lips. I felt the jolt of electricity and excitement pass through my veins down to my private part.

"Well start out slow ok, starting with fore play and then when your officially ready you can tell me." I nodded. He got up and walked to my door making sure it was locked.

My stomach had so many butterflies I thought I was going to be sick. I was so nervous, what if I did something wrong and I hurt him, what if I made a fool of my self. I looked at Edward and he had a seductive smile on his face. Walking over to me like a lion on the prowl.

He turned on my I-home and it automatically played 'I'm done' by The Pussycat Dolls. He turned on the air conditioning and walked over to me.

"Why did you turn on the air conditioning?" I asked stupidly, he just smirked

"Well love I can't open the windows and risk my family or possibly the neighbors hearing you moan and scream in pleasure" I was token aback by his response, My butterflies getting more intense, I gulped as he came closer to me hovering over me. He took my blanket from me and I felt even colder. He observed me, biting his bottom lip. He lifted my head and put a pillow under it. He bent down and brushed his lips to mines softly, biting my lower lip, I opened mouth so that our tongues could intertwine. He tasted so sweet, better than any food in the world. I put my hands in his hair and kissed him more passionately, our breathing getting more erratic. He stopped, kissing me and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked as his hand smoothly passed to the hem of my nightie.

I couldn't speak. So instead I nodded my head letting him know that I was ready.

**Hope you liked it. i had alot of funwriting it. i know its weird having Bella being mad at Alice but itl get better, i PrOmise.**

**hehe next Chapter some LEMON.!!. dont worry not to rough shes a virgin after all. Please review. The more reviews i get the faster i up date. (VHUB) 0o2 u all. - B**


	6. it's all about Practice!

**Disclaimer: ii dO nOtt OwN TWILIGHT.!!. .&&. ii dOuqHtt ii EvER Wiill. ii dO hOwEveR OwN ChriiStiiNa .&&. ArleNe. **

**A/N: Okkkkk.....ttHiiSz iiSz dHe dEAl. ii WASz Happy WiittH tHe ReViiEWSz i qOtt 0o4 My Lastt CHAPTER, BUT, ii Am qREEdy, sO ttHiiSZ CHApttER ii AM HopiiNq 0o4 mOre Reviews. ii Need at Least 10, if i get mOre than ii wOuld bE qREAtfUl, ii MeaN ii Always REviiEw fOr evERy StOry ii READ, bECAUse ii knO iitt iiNsPiiRESz ttHem, .&&. ii REAlly NeeD sOMe inSpirAtiiOn. Any WAys a Little nOt3, tO u Lovly FAnsz, there Will Be a Cliffy, .&&. sOmEtHiiNq thAt you Never thOuqht Of Will HappEN. hOpE yOu Likey. MuASz -B. **

**6. it's all about Practice.**

A million questions were going through my head a mile a minute. Was I ready? Did I want this? Will it hurt? I mean I know that we weren't going to go all the way today, but, what if it got so intense that we couldn't contain our selves? My nerves were racking and my butterflies felt like they were punching me in my stomach and my breathing became more erratic.

"Bella are you sure you want to go on with this?" he asked concerned. I looked at him for a minute just observing his flawless chiseled face. If anything I was glad that it was Edward that was doing me this favor and not Jacob. I mean I do love Jacob, don't get me wrong, but the love I have for him could compare nothing close to what I had for Edward Cullen, my best friend my soul mate. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen, and a part of me knew that a part of him loved me as much as I did him. I thirsted for his love like a vampire thirsts the blood of a human. Like how badly Anthony Mason thirsted for Isabella Song's blood in the book Twilight. I suddenly remembered that he was waiting for my reply.

"Why do you ask?" I asked stupidly. He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Well one because I know that its nerve racking being it's your first time, and two your body is quivering like your going through an earthquake." He chuckled and sat to the side staring intently at me. I was so caught up in the battles in my head that I didn't notice how bad my body was shaking. I tried to compose myself by breathing deeply and closing my eyes. I felt his hands graze over my left arm and I couldn't help but shiver, not from my being afraid of what was about to happen, but because as he trailed down my arm he left a warm feeling, it was like an icy hot patch the cold comes and than this heat comes after. I became calmer after each touch. I closed my eyes melting into the palm of his hands, I was his.

He got back into the position that he was in earlier, and he caressed my flat stomach with his hands.

"So beautiful" he whispered to himself unaware that I heard him. His hand grazed back down to the hem of my nightie, and stopped. I could feel him staring at me, observing and memorizing every curve of my body every flaw I had. I felt his left hand go underneath my nightie caressing my stomach. He bent down and his lips grazed my stomach. He was lifting my nightie slowly as he started planting soft kisses over my stomach. His hands roamed my curves softly. He bent to my face and kissed my softly getting more passionate. He kindly let my lips go and kissed my forehead. His hand pulled my nightie over and off of me. He put it on the side. He looked at me up and down and bit his lips, as if he had an internal struggle. He brought his hands up to the bottom of my breasts and caressed the area, worshiping me. He passed his hands over my breasts and the heat from his palms made my nipples erect. He smiled at the fact that his touch can make my body react that way, I even was surprised at that little fact. He bent and kissed me again. The song in the background continued, I guess it was on repeat because it played at least twice already.

'I wasn't looking for this What is this  
I don't know  
You know I was doing just fine  
By myself  
On my own  
Tell me how to, stop this feeling'

He brought his head down to my breast and kissed it. My body was doing flips, he chuckled and my back lifted slightly from my bed arching into his mouth as his tongue grazed my nipple, a soft moan came out of me and I calmed down, he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it lightly, flicking his tongue, my body was on fire as this new feeling overwhelmed me, my sex was throbbing now.

'I don't want to fall in love  
Just want to have a little fun  
Then you came and swept me up and now I'm done so done  
Falling madly deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find  
That what's become this love and now I'm done so done, I'm done  
Yeah'

He sucked on it lightly and my fingers tangled in his bronzed hair. He chuckled, and lifted his head, staring into my eyes. He bent down and put my other erect nipple in his mouth, suckling it. I felt like my body was in ecstasy. Moaning as he flicked his tongue over it over and over, like a windshield wiper. He stopped and kissed his way down to my stomach leaving a big kiss just below my naval. His hands caressed my hips down to my legs; he lifted my left leg and kissed his way to my knee.

'I can't imagine right now  
standing here, without you  
to think that I tried to ignore  
what I felt, what I knew  
I could never, stop this feeling'

I didn't know what I did I just lifted my hand and started playing with my breasts. He saw this and smiled slyly. I pinched my own nipples between my thumb and fore fingers, moaning in pleasure. He grabbed my ass and spanked it softly biting his bottom lip; he looked at me with lust filled eyes. My body was throbbing and my butterflies biting away at my stomach with each one of his touches, each one of his kisses, his caresses. He bent and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to fuck your pussy with my tongue, Bella?" I simply whimpered for him to proceed. He kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear. He was driving me crazy. He kissed my lips softy and moved back into place, his top half of his body aimed towards my legs. He slowly and cautiously parted my legs, as if I were made out of glass.

He licked his lips and stared at my bottom half.

"Bella you're so wet." I "hmm" him he ran his hand over my soaking wet panties, rubbing my throbbing sex. He pulled my panties off and threw them with my nightie leaving me naked and vulnerable in front of him. He caressed my inner thighs with his hands leaving traces of heat. He touched my clit and my body arched again. He chuckled and blew on my sex sending heat all over; my head was clouded with so many different things. I went crazy when his tongue flicked on my clit, once, twice, then a third time. He parted my pussy lips and used his thumb fingers to play with my clit, rubbing it in a circular motion; my legs quaked as this new feeling his finger run up and down my slit slowly getting rougher until he stopped, pushing one of his fingers inside of me. My back lifted and I moaned, this was what I was waiting for, to feel him inside me; to have him closer to me.

'Thank you for not letting go  
When I said  
Let me go  
Thank you for timing, thank you for finding  
Thank you for not believing me baby when I said'

"Do you like that, does that feel good, Bella?" he asked while pumping in and out of me.

"Hmm, yes, Edward that feels so…so good." I said breathlessly. I heard a chuckle and I felt him add another finger, pumping faster, my breath got more ragged with each pump. I could feel something coming creeping slowly, I could tell he felt it too.

"I want you to come for me, Bella, I want to see you have your first orgasm, I want to know that I was the one to make you come." The feeling was inching nearer; it felt like a little tickle gradually increasing. His tongue came in contact with my clit once more as he continued to finger me. The feeling was almost near, I could feel it on the verge of coming my breathing picked up ten fold.

Holy shit what is that? My mind went black when the feeling finally escaped my body, making my muscles shake.

"That's it Bella, say my name" he said my fingers got tangled in his already messy due.

"Oh…my God, Oh My God… Edward, oh my god!" it felt like my body was on live wire, as if I was getting shocked, but in a good way. Once my body stopped quivering in Ecstasy and my high got lower and my mind was clear of the fireworks I felt Edward kissing up till he got to my lips. He gave me a very passionate kiss and I tasted my self on his lips.

"You taste absolutely delicious, you have no idea how happy I was, being able to know that I gave you your first orgasm" he said through kisses.

"Yes that was very…Orgasmic" I said as we both chuckled. He pulled the covers over me and I snuggled with him still naked.

When I woke up from my nap I heard a knock on my door, I quickly got nervous and looked to see that Edward was already gone. I heard Charlie calling my name. I quickly put on some sweats and a shirt and opened the door. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Sorry dad I fell asleep. Ill cook dinner real soon." I said brushing by him.

"No need I bought pizza, I was wondering if you were hungry" he asked while sitting down.

"Yeah I am" I said taking a slice of pizza, scarfing it down.

"So what did you do all day?" he asked curiously. I thought for a minute, I could tell him exactly what I did but I fought against it.

"I read my book and worked on my essay, than I kind of got tired and dozed off until you woke me up." I told him.

"Oh ok, Alice called earlier she said for me to tell you to call her." I picked up another slice and scarfed it down to, I didn't notice how hungry I was, I guess practicing sexual functions makes that happen to you.

"The next time she calls tell her that I'm not here and that I'm grounded." I said with an attitude, if she thinks that I'm going to forgive her that easily she was seriously mistaken.

"What happened between you two, did you guys have a fight?" he asked being nosy. I scoffed.

"Nope she needs to know that I'm not the same Bella anymore." I got up and walked back to my room. I sat on my bed and thought real quick. I got up and got my bag of toiletries, walking over to my bathroom. I quickly got undressed and took a quick shower. I got out and walked over to my room wrapped in my towel. When I got there I shut my door. And dropped my towel to the floor the room was dimly lighted. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some blue polka dot Lace waist boy shorts. I turned around and screamed, my heart racing to get out of my chest.

Edward was standing in the shadow near my window, I never even saw him as I came in. He looked different his eyes a little red and his hair messier than ever, but most of all what caught my eye was how he was a little jittery.

"Edward you scared the shit out of me" I said breathlessly, he walked over to me and cupped my left breast. I moaned and he caught my lips in a kiss. He pushed me on my bed and caught one of my nipples in his mouth I tangled my fingers in his hair so he can continue; I could feel my panties getting wet again. He kissed me again, and stopped looking at me intently. His eyes were a little blood shot, I figured from the lack of sleep.

"Edward lets go to bed ok you need some rest" I said pulling him in the bed and covering us.

"Bella I'm fine I'm not even tired, in fact I feel better than ok." He said laughing hard. I didn't understand what was so funny to him, but quickly let it go. I snuggled in him inhaling his intoxicating scent, but something was different. He still smelled the same as always but something was different, as if he added something. The smell was familiar but I still couldn't figure it out. He fell asleep quickly as I observed him. His hair all ruffled. I closed my eyes and inhaled once more. I know I smelled it before, but the name couldn't roll off of my tongue. I thought of Edwards beautiful perfect body and his bronzed hair, his perfect teeth and his sexy crooked smile, how he made me feel every time he was around me, or when ever he touched me, which brought my thoughts back to this afternoon. I've never had pleasure like that and I was infinitely glad it was him that caused me such pleasure, I thought of his soft yet firm lips, his tongue, and his beautiful emerald green eyes. And that's when it hit me, the word, the smell that I was looking for to describe Edward's weird smell, and even more his weird behavior.

Could he be? Nah he couldn't be, maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I inhaled that toxicating smell once more and a million questions hit me. Was I that bad in bed that would make him do that? Did he always do it? And should I confront him? I dozed off into a very unfriendly dream.

I woke up to Edward smiling at me; his Green eyes boring into me. Every time I looked into his eyes it reminded me of what I had imagined last night, I snuggled into him once more and inhaled the aroma, it was still there lingering in his t-shirt. I pulled away quickly and stared at him. He was smiling, but I could tell it wasn't at my reaction, Edward's body was here but his mind was far…far away.

And that's when I came up with my horrible assumption that Edward Cullen, my best friend, my soul mate, the reason for my being was a Pothead. And I was afraid to ask, afraid to know the answer. I stayed there speechless staring at him as he stared into oblivion, not even acknowledging my existence.

**A/N; ii knO VeRy ShOrtt, But ii HaD wOrk .&&. ii HaD ttO qO ShoPPiiNq fOr thE pERfECtt OuttFitt fOr VALENTINES dAy.!!. PLeASe REviiEW. i Will ?Be qREAtt FUll and giVe you Lotts of HuggSz .&&. KissEsz. iiL see iiF ii CAn UpdATE sOOn, iitt ALl dEpENdSz On your REviEWs. MuASZ -B (VeRy HaPPy UN biiRtHdAysZ ttO All My LittLe ReAdeRs .&&. VAMpSz Outt dEr) =B=**


	7. Authors nOte

**AuthOrs nOttE.!!. **

**Hey guys im totally sOrry ii Haventt UPdattEd iiN fOrEveR ive haad alot to do, .&&. Sadly my computer almost passed away. it had over 40 viruses. so i finally qOtt iit back and PrOmiiSe tO UpDate ASAp. qOsh ii MiiSSz u qUys sO much. Please Be patient. Very Happy UnbiiRthdAys tO All Of My lOvlii rEAdErSz. **

** MuAsz -b**


	8. In need of some H2O

**Disclaimer: yes dudes i own my own copy of all four books, 4 posters, 2 t-shirts, Rosalies necklas and the Twiilight special edition DVD, but *pouts* sadly i donot own the rights to twilight or any of its characters. so sad=[. but i donot want to own twilight just the very sexy veryy perfect Edward Cullen, so until i own him i will stay outside of little brown books and boycott. lmfaoooo0.!!.**

**A/N: TO all of my dedicated readers , i am trully sorry about the hold up i kno its been what a month even longer i dont know. im trully happy that im back in the sack. hehe (sack) =] well im getting my groove back and i know some of u have been worrying bout the fact that Edward is a pot head. but to tell u the truth theirs alot of things that u dont know about my eddie boy, he's kind of going through something. something darkkkk. so i hope your ready for the ride of ur life cause its like the song Hot .&&. Cold by katy perry, and ull see why the cullens moved back to New york and why Eddie boy likes to be higher than the birds, in time though. thank you for ur patients. loves ya all**

**Ps. LEMONS.!!. -B **

**Chapter 7: In need of some H2O**

Edward still stared at me smiling i didnt know what to do or what to say to him.

"Good morning sunshine", he said startling me. I took a deep breath and tried to control every emotion i had and pushed it all away as if nothing happened.

I cleared my throat

"Good morning Edward" he grabbed my chin and pulled me to kiss him, the kiss was full of love but mostly of lust. our breathing became more erattic. and I could feel my self getting wet. He grabbed my waist and flipped me so that I was now stradling him, he layed butterfly kisses all over me, my eyes, my lips, my neck, heading down to my breasts, he growled.

"We should take ths incriminating thing off sha'll we, he ripped my shirt off over my body leaving me exposed my nipples pebbled hard awaiting for his touch for his mouth to be on them.

"So beautiful, so sexy, so mine" he grabbed one of my nipples in his mouth, I was on fire, I moaned in pleasure and started grinding against him, I needed release I needed friction, he felt me grinding and removed the blanket that was between us, placing me back in the same position, but this time where I could feel his erection. he groaned and cupped both breasts making me grind harder.

"I want you to cum for me bella, god I want to feel how wet you are" he pulled me up off the bed and grabbed my towel and my robe. He opened the door and I squealed, good thing Charlie was at Sue's again. He stopped at my bathroom and opened the door, slaming it shut. He put the towels down but kept me hanging over his shoulder, I could hear him turn the water on, after about a few minutes he checked the teperature to make sure i wouldnt burn or freeze and put me down, he took his clothes off and ripped my soaking wet panties off.

"Get in the shower Bella" he told me with authority, i got in shivering, him following after, he pushed me against the cold tile wall and kissed me with such fervor i felt myself dripping wet, i also felt his erection hard against my abdoman, he picked me up where both my legs were over his shoulder, my sex hot and ready for him.

"You smell so good Bella, like candy i want to lick you all up, i want you to come all over my tongue, I wanna feel you scream and moan. He dove in and licked me, my clit was onfire, he fucked me with his tongue, and I felt my orgasm coming, he kept on sticking his tongue in and out of me, pinching and massaging my clit with his thumb and fore finger. the feeling in my stomach was approaching fast.

"Edward...im...about... tooo. cum" i said shaking, I dug my fingers in his hair and he drove his tongue in me bringing me to my undoing. I quaked and was in the sky, I didnt have to smoke pot to be higher than the sky, after he finished he licked me dry and kissed my clit before setting me down on my weak legs I still had the after effect of the orgasm so I couldnt feel my legs, good thing he was holding me up. now that i was done it was time for him to get off i looked at his erection than into his lust filled eyes.

I took a deep breath and hopped i didnt do anything wrong. i went for the kill, not knowing what i was doing....

**A/N: i kno a cliffy but the next chapter should be up real soon i promise. itll be funny i swear. Please review i missed getting my reviews. *pouts* very happy unbirthdays to everyone. -b**


	9. I Said He's So SWEEt

**A/N: Ok guys, its 1:18am and ive finally decided to update. i kno, i kno, u wanna stab me with a pencil, but i can explain, my computer got fucked up again, had to take it to get fixed, lost my fucking phone, been sick, and depressed. but on the bright side i lost 15 pds, so i feel happy, for that and for getting back to you guys. so here's what you all have been waiting for tada. hope you like it. please review. =] **

**Make her wanna lick the Rapper.**

I looked at his engorged penis and froze. I mean I've heard Arlene plenty of times talking about giving head to a guy, and Christina even joked about pretending that it was a lollipop. So this was where I had a dilemma, because I really wanted to do this, but at the same time I didn't, I was too afraid that I would do something wrong. I looked up at him, he had a smile on his face, but he also had that, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to" look in his eyes.

Lollipop, that's it, it was like that song by Lil Wayne, Lollipop. What were the lyrics again? Oh yeah, 'I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper.' I closed my eyes grabbed his dick in my hand and slowly brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth and stuck it in, making sure to not bite it, as soon as it touched my tongue I realized it didn't taste all that bad. I began to bob my head up and down slowly.

_She licked me like a lollipop…_

I kept on singing the song in my head, getting more into it. I sucked even harder, receiving a guttural moan from Edward. God he tasted so good.

_So I let her lick the wrapper…_

I used my tongue to taste the goodness that is Edward, sucking harder; I used my left hand and began to massage his balls. He groaned in pleasure.

"Bella…that feels so good…" he said while grabbing my hair to bob my head faster.

_Like a lollipop…_

"Ahh…" he let out, the water was pouring all over me, making my whole body wet and the tub slippery, but I didn't bother to pay attention because right now I was sucking Edward's dick.

_Call me so I can make it juicy for you…_

"Bella, I'm about to…" he trailed off but I think I knew what he was about to say, because, he grabbed by hair and began to thrust a little too roughly, gradually hitting the back of my throat.

_Call me so I can make it juicy for you…_

I held back my gagging and took it like a pro. Finally after a few more thrusts, I felt his dick twitch in my mouth and felt tasted the salty yet sweet that was Edward's seed go down my throat.

_Giving getting head, giving getting head, giving getting head…_

He let go of my hair, and I released his now flaccid penis out of my mouth.

_She said he's so sweet makes her Wanna lick the wrapper…_

His cheeks were flushed, and he looked exhausted, but he gave me his signature half smile, so I knew that I did something right.

"Was that good?" I asked skeptically.

"Are you kidding, that was more than good, that was amazing, your amazing Bella" he grinned happily. I went to get up and forgot that it was slippery; I ended up slipping and banging my head on the soap holder that was on the wall.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my tender head.

"Wow you really hit your head really badly". He said helping me up after turning the water off.

My head was throbbing a lot.

Dam clumsiness!!!

He helped me out of the bath tub gently; making sure to keep his arm wrapped around my waist, and safely transported me to my bed room.

He dried me off thoroughly and made his way to my dresser to retrieve my undergarments and a pair of silk pajamas. After putting than on carefully, and after Edward was no longer distracting me with his perfect body, he decided to check my very large bump. After putting some ice on it and helping it not swell up. We heard my door bell ring.

We both looked at my closed door, trying to figure out who'd be at my door at this time of day. It was one thirty after all.

I walked down stairs slowly hoping that they would have probably left, but no the bell rang again. I walked to the door and quickly opened it.

It was none other than… Alice.

Review my lovlies, and this time i will update soon. if not you can look me up in the yellow pages, find my address, and murder me, i promise i wont scream because i deserve it. haha. REVIEW!!! Muas. Happy very Unbirthdays to all you. _B


	10. Friends? Best Friends!

**A/N: Im Back.... yes my lovlies the Queen B is back. I got a new computer cause the last was very sick so we put it to rest. But my new one is awesome. if anything you can go to my youtube, or i/m me with any questions, i would be glad to help, and answer questions. thank you of course to all my harrasers, that just couldnt leave me alone. because of you i got my modivation and put this updaTE. of course its a little short, but i promise next chapter will be a good one, and if you think the drama's over, well my lovlies you thought wrong. thanks so much. love you guys. and please REVIEW.!!!. =] _B**

**"Friends?", "Best friends…"**

Keep your friends close; well you know the rest.

That was the first thing that popped into my head.

Alice stood in my front door bouncing, either from nervousness or excitement, I didn't know. For all I knew she came to do either two things. One was to chew my head off about beating the shit out of 'Ms. Cause I'm a blonde', or she came to apologize. I personally was still in a bad mood with her.

"Hey" she said shyly. Alice was never shy, so I'm guessing she's here to give me the story on why she defended the blonde bimbo and to apologize. I let her in.

"Come on in" I closed the door behind her and walked her to my kitchen. She sat in one of the stools that were near the island and waited.

Ah shit, she looked like a little puppy, her eyes got all big and her lip was starting to jut out in a pout. I hated seeing people cry, most importantly, I hated seeing her cry, because it made me see Alice for who she really was, which was a tiny fragile girl, not the glamazon, fierce pixie that always made you go shopping with her for hours, and then tortuously give you a makeover. She seemed so small in that stool, and so sad, I couldn't bare to see her.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked gently, my voice quivering, I really didn't like or want to cry, but I had a feeling it wasn't up to me.

"Sure" she replied softly. I turned away quickly relieved that I didn't have to look at her face, for a few minutes. I got the tea kettle out and washed it before pouring water in it. I set it on the stove and turned the fire up. I got the cups and the rest of the ingredients.

I set up the tea station and told her to help herself. I noticed that while pouring some tea in her cup, her hand was shaking.

Fuck, she's making being mad at her so very fucking difficult. I sighed.

"Alice, Stop, your making me crazy, just spit whatever you have to say out, I'm going crazy here." I told her frankly.

She looked up at me and gave me a small sad smile.

"I guess you want to know why I defended her don't you?" she asked while pouring some milk then sugar in her cup of tea. I nodded my head.

"Well you see…" she took a sip of her tea, and closed her eyes.

It reminded me of when we were little and we would play Madame Alice the great psychic, she would always close her eyes and try really hard to see the future, it never worked, but I guess with all the pushing your brain to the limit, it kind of gave her a little jolt, because the girl sure knew when something was going to happen, and she sure knew the New York Nicks were going to win the championship, same thing with Edward and reading people, and Jasper with his keen ability to always know when you were feeling down.

She sighed deeply than gave me a stern look.

"When we moved to Forks, I had no friends over there except Rosalie, and Tanya was there to be my friend, she made sleepovers and we went on vacations together, but most importantly she made Edward happy, I kind of forgot that you were the one to really make him happy" she took a sip and took another breath.

"When we left Edward and everyone was so depressed in the house because you weren't there. When Tanya came into the picture, she kind of changed that, and replaced you, I didn't know I was going to see you ever again Bella until I had a dream about two nights before Carlisle explained we were moving back. Edward broke up with Tanya a couple of months before we moved back, she cheated on him with a guy named Laurent. Edward was so heartbroken, and the rest of the family as well because she was so close to us."

I took a seat across from her and stared at my tea. Alice really must have been close to the hoe but it still doesn't give her the right to defend her. I mean hello she cheated on your brother she betrayed her trust. I cleared my throat, a signal for her to continue.

"You see, even though she did wrong, and betrayed us especially Edward, I can't find it in my heart to hate her, sure I dislike her, but she's still one of my best friends and I can't ever forget that, just the same as I could never forget you, you both are a part of my life, and seeing you fight, just made me really sad, and I know your mad because you think I took her side, but I really didn't, you Bella out of everyone who knows me should know that ever since we were kids I would always stop the fights, I don't like violence, unless it's the last pair of Jimmy Choo's in a size five and a half" we both laughed at that.

I really did miss Alice, she made me so happy, with her huge ball of energy in her tiny framed body, she really was one of my best friends, and I couldn't find it in me to be mad at her any longer.

I looked at her and smiled, she gave me a big white smile. I loved everything about her, from her overly exaggeration towards a sale at the mall, to her wild black spiky hair, she was a beautiful person, and a really good friend.

"Friends?" she asked skeptically.

"Friends" I told her, she jumped off the seat and ran around the counter to engulf me in a small, yet big and heartwarming hug.

************************************************************************

Later that night I decided it would be best to just leave my window a little open for Edward to come in. I got dressed in my silk pj's and headed to bed listening to Ignorance by Paramore.

Around midnight my window squeaked open, but instead of my Adonis of a God boyfriend, it was his Gypsy of a goddess sister Alice with her dolly, the doll was so old, she got it for her fifth Christmas, and when she was seven she cut the hair off to make it look like her.

I made room for her in my bed, and she snuggled in, like we used to do when we were kids.

"Friends?" she asked looking at me with those big eyes of hers, "Best friends" I told her she hugged me than yawned, and we were both out within minutes.

**A/N: yes short but next chapter will be juicy. promise. Review. Very happy unbirthdaysto all my lovlies. R/R. =] _B**


End file.
